


The Next Level

by alynwa



Series: April and Illya [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	The Next Level

April and Illya were sitting on the couch in her living room after dinner. April had decided she wanted a home – cooked meal and had asked the Russian to share it with her. It had become their habit to eat dinner together every eight weeks or so depending on their schedules. It so happened this time that they and their respective partners had worked on the same assignment and had returned to New York together. Mark and Napoleon had decided they wanted to go out for the evening since they all had the next few days off, but April and Illya had decided they wanted to do something relaxing.

They both sipped drinks; she Grand Marnier and he, Stoli vodka. He leaned back and relaxed into the plushness of her sofa. “ _Spacibo,_ April. Dinner was delicious, as always. I am glad we opted not to go clubbing with Mark and Napoleon, this is so much better.”

“You are more than welcome, Darling.” She put her feet under her and grinned. “May I ask you a _very_ personal question, Illya?”

He replenished his glass from the bottle sitting in an ice bucket. “ _Da_ , but I reserve the right to not answer if the question proves _too_ personal. What would you like to know?”

She blushed slightly, but having started, decided to soldier on. “By now, I’m sure both the boys have singled out ladies with whom they intend to have sex. I don’t fault them; men have needs. I guess what I’m asking is: Don’t you have those same needs, Darling?”

“I am not the kind of man who thinks that women do not have sexual urges. Since you are here with me, I will ask you the same question. However, since you asked first, I will tell you that…” He colored slightly and took a moment to gather his thoughts. “We are both trained in the art of seduction and separating ourselves from what our bodies are doing. I do not know about Mark, but Napoleon just wants the physical release. He does not need to feel any connection to the woman whose bed he is sharing. I…do.” He ducked his head down and looked up at her through his lashes. “When I am in bed with a woman, I want to be in the moment with her. I do not want to feel like I must hide what I am feeling.”

April nodded her understanding. “You need to feel safe.”

“Yes and in order to feel safe, I must trust her. That is not an easy thing to do or to find.”

She placed her glass carefully on her coffee table. “You trust _me_ , Darling.”

The Russian looked at her with both affection and consternation. “I do, April, but our being together could, as Mark might say, ‘queer’ things between us. I do not wish to lose our friendship. Are you sure?”

Her response was to raise herself up and move across the couch until she could straddle Illya’s lap. She dipped her head and met his lips with her own. “I am sure, Darling. We will be fine. I need to feel safe, too.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss his right ear and nuzzle his neck.

“ _Bozhe moy_ ,” he groaned as he began to lose himself in her ministrations. His hands roaming up and down her back, he pushed his erection up against her and groaned again at the welcome pressure. “Bedroom,” he panted, “Please, April.”

She stood and held out her hand. They walked into her bedroom and Illya turned toward her and began to kiss her in earnest as he slipped his hands behind her back and slid them inside her pants to cup her ass. She smiled into their kiss and then leaned back into his hands while she undid his belt buckle, pants button and unzipped his fly, exposing him. When she undid her own pants and allowed them to slide down her legs to the floor, Illya bent his knees slightly and lifted April out of them and carried her the last few steps to her bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He laid her down gently on the bed and then used his hands to hold himself above her while she used her legs to slide his slacks and underwear down to his ankles so that he could kick them to the floor. Once he was free of them, he leaned down and began to kiss her eyes, nose and mouth slowly and sensually while he used one hand to reach under her to undo her bra. He pulled it from her and took one nipple into his mouth while he caressed her other breast. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

April had been gently caressing Illya’s hair while he attended to her breasts. Arching her back, she raised herself up and placed her hands on either side of his face. Pulling his head up until she was looking into his eyes she replied, “So are you” before moving to kiss his lips. With her leaning against him, he laid on his back. She released his mouth and began her own exploration of his body. She brushed her cheek along his chest hair and flicked her tongue across his nipples until they stood hard and firm. She shivered and groaned aloud when one of his large hands found her center and fingers began to flick and massage her clitoris. She spread her legs wider to grant him easier access even as her own hand began to stroke Illya’s hardened penis. She moved to kiss his mouth and neck again when he exhaled noisily and his eyes drifted closed in pleasure.

She shifted her weight and threw one leg over his body and positioned herself above him. She slowly impaled herself on him as he watched hungrily. When he was completely sheathed, she leaned back and began to move her hips in an undulating rhythm that pulled guttural sounds from both of them. When her passion started to build to its climax, she came forward so that her breasts were so close to the Russian’s face that he was able to suck one nipple and then the other into his eager mouth and swipe his tongue across them. That and the friction against her erect clitoris pushed her over the edge and she cried out as her orgasm rocked her.

The sight of April climaxing excited Illya even more and he reached up and supporting her body, flipped her easily onto her back which caused him to pull out. Lifting her legs, he thrust forward and re – entered her. He tried not to go too fast, but it had been a long time since he had been with a woman sexually that was not part of a mission and he was losing control. When April groaned out her second orgasm, he gave up fighting and began thrusting in short, hard strokes that soon had him panting as his body tightened and then making a sound somewhere between a growl and a whimper as it released itself in orgasm and ejaculation.

He leaned on one of her thighs for a few seconds before withdrawing and gently putting her down. He flopped down next to her and wiped sweat from his brow and pushed his hair back before easing her closer and draping his arm around her shoulders.

“Darling, that was, that was…”

He grinned. “ _Da,_ it was.”

They laid there quietly, each lost in thought. April lifted her head to give him a quick kiss on the chin and then got up to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she returned with a warm washcloth to give to Illya. “I’ll be right back; I think we deserve drinks after that.”

Illya smiled and watched her swaying nakedness head down the hallway. He cleaned himself and tried to bring some semblance of order to April’s bed. He looked up as she returned carrying a tray with glasses, their bottles and a plate of grapes and assorted cheeses and placed it on the foot of the bed. “I thought you might appreciate a snack.”

“I would. Thank you.” He plucked a piece of cheese from the plate and popped it into his mouth. He poured a glass of Grand Marnier and handed it to her and poured a vodka for himself. After downing it in one swallow, he looked at her and asked, “Are we good?”

She placed a hand against his face and replied, “Of course we are, Darling. Want to know what I was thinking in the kitchen? That I never have sex in my own home and normally by now, I would be making my excuses to get dressed to leave as you would be too, I assume.” At his nod, she continued, “But it’s _you,_ Illya; someone I trust with my life. We’re in my apartment and you are welcome to stay and I _want_ you to stay.”

“I want to stay, too.”

MFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFUMFU

The sound of the telephone woke April and for a second, she wondered on whose chest she was lying. _Oh, Illya,_ she thought languidly as she reached behind her and picked up the receiver. “Hello?”

“Morning, Luv! ‘Ow would you like your favorite partner to treat you to brunch at the Tick Tock Diner?”

“Mark, you sound disgustingly chipper. What time is it?”

“Ten fifteen. Well, should I come get you?”

She glanced at Illya who had also awakened when the phone rang and silently asked a question. He gestured _It’s fine_ and she answered Mark, “No, Darling, I’ll meet you there at, shall we say, noon? I haven’t been up at all.”

“Sounds good. You know, I think I’ll give Napoleon a call to see if he wants to join us.”

“You do that, Darling and I’ll call Illya. See you there.” Replacing the receiver on its cradle she said, “I’m meeting Mark for brunch at the Tick Tock at noon. He’s calling Napoleon to join us.”

Illya leaned over and dropped a light kiss on her nose. “When you called Illya, he said yes. If you do not mind, I am going to take a shower and head home to change. April, are you planning to tell Mark about our…assignation?”

“We’ve done nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about, but I would prefer to keep this between us. Napoleon and Mark know we are friends and that is all they need to know.”

The Russian sighed in relief. “I feel the same way. They would not mean to, but Napoleon cannot help but tease about that sort of thing and Mark might become overly protective of you. And, odd as this may sound, I do not wish for either of them to become jealous of what we share.”

“Neither do I, Darling. However, I must admit, I do like this new level of friendliness we’ve reached.”

“I do, too.”


End file.
